


It's Sunday Morning and I'm Calling Out to You

by sweetsugarskull



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Phone Calls, based off of a dream i had a while ago, bumped up the rating cause 'cock' is said multiple times oops, gender neutral reader, i imagined bara sans on the other side but you never see him so, it's pretty short, might make a part two from sans' side but who knows, so i don't remember it too well, well that last tag is useless now isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsugarskull/pseuds/sweetsugarskull
Summary: You really fucking need those chem notes, so you're forced to call a member of "the scum of the earth" club. But who's that on the other side of the phone, and why does he sound like he ran as the last runner in a relay and got second place? Second because he really sounds too chill for his own good.





	1. Chapter 1

Oh shit. I really did forget my notes.

 

When Jeremy gave me his number I didn’t actually think I had to ever call it. It had been about a week ago when Jeremy (the resident flirt in our chemistry class) slipped me his number with a wink stating,

 

“If you ever need to ring me up for ‘after school help’, babe. Getting a B just so you know.”

 

Sure, Prof. Sander’s lectures are difficult to follow but I was already getting an A. Did I look particularly stupid that day or something? I had no idea why the guy targeted me; there are so many hotter people in our class. I presume at least, since I never really pay attention to my classmates. And it’s not that I’m being self-depreciating – it’s just a fact of life. There are hotter fish in the sea, aim for someone better, dingus.

 

He probably already fucked all the hot people in the class. Good progress. Ugh.

 

So when Jeremy – asshole-extraordinaire – gave me his number on a piece of (slightly damp?) paper, I mindlessly slipped it in my pocket with plans to throw it away later (I obviously forgot about it).

 

Hey, no need to provoke another student in one of my better classes by ripping it to shreds right in front of him, drama was not something I wanted to start. Though I _was_ tempted.

 

And what a surprise, I needed to call the jackass up just because I probably forgot my notes in another class or at the coffee shop or something. And, yeah, the mid-term was in a week, but I’ve gone down the procrastination route before and it wasn’t fun. My anti-social-ness finally decided, that day, to punch me in the face. Yay.

 

Let’s just get this over with.

 

Dropping onto my bed, the wooden frame squeaking in complaint, I looked at the digits written on the (now dry thank goodness) paper. I lied down onto my back, holding the paper above my face. My crappy room lights shined through the white sheet that was about the length and thickness of my thumb and- okay I was stalling. I just really didn’t want to ask _Jeremy_ of all people for help.

 

Okay, me, man up.

 

I dug the hand that wasn’t holding Jeremy’s disgusting paper into my pants pocket, wiggling in place. Shit, fuck these jeans. I, regretfully, put the paper in between my lips to prop myself onto my elbow so that I could finagle the large phone out of my small pocket.

 

“AH FUCKING HA!” Got the bastard out.

 

I stood up in triumph… uh, I could have just stood up in the first place. Hey! No! it wouldn’t have been as satisfying would it have been? Yeah, that’s right. I win.

 

Laying back down, I stared at my phone. Did I really want to call him? No. Did I really want those notes? Yeah, if I didn’t want to waste time looking for my own. They’d probably show up eventually on their own time, honestly. And maybe I shouldn’t throw away my pride for my hardest class…

 

I unlocked my phone and brought up the dial screen, carefully punching in the numbers – not without apprehension – and brought the device to my ear. The phone rang for so long that I was convinced that the dickhole wasn’t going to pick up. And he didn’t.

 

But someone else did.

 

A muffled, “s-shit!” could be heard on the other side before the other person spoke into the microphone of the phone.

 

“hello?” Wow, this definitely wasn’t Jeremy, Jeremy’s boy voice couldn’t hold a candle to the depth of this dude’s voice. ~~It was kind of sexy~~ It was cool. Just neato, not attractive at all.

 

“Hey, uh, is Jeremy there?”

 

There was something that sounded like a rumble, was this guy watching National Geographic or something? Because that sound resembled a growl an awful lot.

 

“nah, t-the guy’s, uh, not available. i’m,” he paused, “his pal, you could say.” Was he okay? He sounded out of breath, like he just went on a jog or something.

 

“Well, could you tell him that the classmate he gave his number to last week needs notes for Sander’s chem class?” Wait, would he even remember me amongst the sea of women he probably hits on? “Actually, forget it, I’ll call back later.”

 

There was a choking noise on the other end of the call, “w-wait sweetheart, hold mmmghh, on.” Sweetheart? Was he another flirt? Well, if he was Jeremy's friend I wouldn’t doubt it.

 

“Yeah? What do you want?”

 

There was a longer pause, wait, was that heavy breathing? What was this guy’s deal?

 

“uhh, i, uh, i’m actually in your class. i could give you- “, there was a groan, “i could give you _notes_.” Okay I was getting concerned, it sounded like he was being tortured or something like that.

 

“Um, are you okay?”

 

“y-yeah! i’m good, great, sansta- fantastic!”

 

“Alright, if you’re sure…” As long as I got my notes I really didn’t care, it wasn’t like I was gonna talk to this guy after getting those notes.

 

“Okay, well, can you send me pictures of your notes?” I hope he didn’t have ass bad handwriting.

 

“yeah…”

 

Okay at this point I just wanted my notes, but I waited anyways because, honestly I wasn’t going to snap at a complete stranger.

 

“Hello?” He better not be falling asleep.

 

“u-uh! yeah, sweetheart, i’d rather- i’d rather not take so many pictures on my phone. we can meet up maybe later today?”

 

Ugh, okay, meeting one person wouldn’t hurt. And he’s in my class already so getting to know someone other than Jeremy for times like these wouldn’t be such a bad thing, even if the guy sounded really weird.

 

“Yeah, sure, when are you good?” He muttered something i couldn't make out,

 

“What?”

 

“i said, uh, t-that i can’t name a time right now today so, let’s trade numbers and i’ll text you the details!”

 

“Sure, cool.” I rattled off my name and number.

 

“i’ll text you, name’s sans.” Odd name.

 

“Sans… great! See you later Sans!”

 

“i-i- uh yeah!” And he hung up.

 

He hung up on me just like that.

 

Well, that was weird…

 

I guess I can’t wait to meet this dude, just to see if he’s just as weird in real life as he is over the phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, he's masturbating


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here ya go ya filthy animals.

Sans really was, dare he say, boned.

 

When Sans entered his Application of Spectroscopy to Organic Structural Determinations class – or ASSED as he like to call it – he really didn’t think much of it. Get in, attend classes for a semester, leave and move on. After all, science was his jam, though he did prefer theoretical and astrophysics to organic chemistry. He really didn’t need the schooling and would prefer if he could just get a job with the education and experience he gained Underground. But the stupid human system didn’t match up nicely with the Monster one and they were unwilling to cooperate blah, blah, blah. Though, he didn’t have to go through what the humans called undergrad so that was a plus. There _were_ some who were a bit more accommodating in the face of the surfacing monsters – or simply curious about monsters – so Sans, Alphys, and a few other monsters were able to get into grad school with the skills they brought up to the surface.

 

Though, Sans didn’t care much for getting a fancy schmacy job with a pretty title that would stroke his cock just for the sake of stroking it. He was fine with selling hotdogs, but his brother urged him to put his “talents” to use, and stars knew he loved his brother. But revolutionising the world with science? He barely bothered with doing that in the Underground after…

 

Yeah, no thanks, science brought back bad memories darker, darker, yet dar-

 

Well, anyways. So he walked into – heheh – ASSED class expecting very little.

 

And got a whole shit ton.

 

The first two classes were filled with boredom, as expected. But then Sans let his eyes wander from his designated seat in the back-corner of the hall, lazily scanning the sea of entirely not note-worthy faces; and he found them. The weird human with a pencil wedged between their upper lip and nose, eyes blankly resting on the prof, but mind elsewhere.

 

He watched as they wiggled the pencil, and chuckled when he saw them drop it and pout before carefully placing it right back where it was previously. Why did they even need a pencil when they were taking notes on a laptop?

 

And, so, for the next couple of classes he watched the human, and despite his aversion to the species he had to admit that this one was quite interesting. He observed how they attempted to pay close attention to the prof, but would often find their eyes drifting away to some far corner of the room before flinching and realising their mistake, snapping their wandering eyes back to the wrinkly face of the educator. When the prof would go off on some unrelated tangent, the human would do something weird like search up pictures of cats in fedoras or bob their head and tap their feet to a non-existent song.

 

Sans found it hilarious.

 

So, what, you may ask, did Sans get a shit ton of? Problems. He got a shit ton of problems.

 

Not that he didn’t already have a shit ton of problems, just that this human he watched gave him a shit ton more without even meaning to.

 

He noticed the way they tended to lick their lips pretty soon after he started watching them, and it never bothered him. But it was getting pretty closed to his heat a few weeks after the semester started, and the once minute habit became a point of focus; his amused chuckles became smothered groans of frustration. He really should have stopped torturing himself by watching the human that was apparently a natural tease.

 

But he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way their teeth sank into the plump flesh, it made him wonder how it would feel like to feel those lips on his bones.

 

Did he say that the human gave him a shit ton of problems? They also gave him a shit ton of boners.

 

And that’s without accounting for the time he caught them licking their lips after they bit too hard, sucking the pain away afterwards.

 

He wanted them to suck him like that.

 

His dick wouldn't calm without being attended to that day.

 

These were the gross, perverse thoughts that filled his brain. Why they had to be about a stranger (a human no less!), he had no clue. The worst part was that they weren’t limited to within that class. He spent a good portion of his day thinking disgusting thoughts that would have gotten him in jail were they acted upon. Damn his heat, though he had never before focused his attention on a single being before or during a heat.

 

It hurt his skull to think about the reason why this time was different.

 

It also hurt his skull in an entirely different way when he saw some douche, who Sans had seen making his rounds around the class each week, approaching _his_ human. He couldn’t hear what the dickbag said, but his vision turned red when he saw him slip a piece of paper their way and winked. The paper looked to have numbers on it and Sans had deduced that it was a phone number.

 

No. He wasn’t about to let his human go one a date with a sleaze like that (though to be honest it didn’t matter how great the guy was, as long as it wasn’t Sans he would be furious). It didn’t even matter that Sans had no way of knowing if the human was already in a relationship or was a shitty person. All he knew was that they were _his._

And the skeleton didn’t think about how creepy he was being long after he confronted the asshole who flirted with his human, threatened him, and stole his phone for good measure.

 

Serves him right for messing with what was his.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later found Sans in the middle of one of his many pre-heat masturbation sessions, a particular human on his mind.

 

He imagined them bent over, ass in the air, their head turned towards him, a pleading look in their eyes. “Please Sans… Fuck me, I want your monster cock in me. I need you.”, they would say. He would palm their squishy human ass, his eyelights dim, eyelids lidded.

 

“yeah, sweetheart, you know sans’ll give you whatever you need; just need to beg for it and it’ll be yours.” He said into the empty room, his mind conjuring an image of him leading his blue cock into them, their walls squeezing his dick perfectly. He groaned, his magic spilling from one eye socket and he pounded into the small human. His larger body engulfed them as he curled over his human, growls escaping his jaws as they cried out, begging for more, for him to fuck them harde-  

 

As Sans lied on his bed, hunched over his dick, his cerulean tongue hanging out in his pleasure, a ringtone sounded throughout the room.

 

Fuck, he was about to cum too!

 

Sans attempted to ignore the sharp tones of the stupid ringtone that he identified as from the phone he stole in his haze. But he found that the sound was too much of a distraction from his perverse fantasy, so he decided to decline the call before continuing.

 

Grunting as he heaved his tense body up, Sans let go of his cock as he slowly reached for the phone on his bedside table. With the full intention of pressing the large red button, Sans tapped his phalange down onto the screen of the phone (don’t bother questioning how his bony fingers registered as fleshy ones, any answers would be along the lines of “magic~”).

 

And amazingly, instead of hanging up the call, Sans accidentally picked it up.

 

“s-shit!” he panicked, and grabbed the phone, ready to cut off the call before he had to conduct conversation with whoever was on the other side of the call…

 

But he, apparently, was too curious for his own good and wanted to burn in hell.

 

“hello?”,what happened next made his dying erection harden instantly once more,

 

“Hey, uh, is Jeremy there?” He growled in dissatisfaction at the mention of another male, but he recognised his human’s voice from the one time they passed him while on the phone. The tones of their smooth voice haunted him that night, and a few nights after.

 

When did his hand get back down there? “nah, t-the guy’s uh, not available.” he chuckled internally, “i’m,” he couldn’t say that he robbed the human, even if “Jeremy” was a tool, “his pal, you could say.”

 

Sans’ thumb circled around the tip of his length; he shouldn’t be doing this. But, the way you sounded, and how that sound vibrated throughout his ribcage was really tempting to push him into an early heat and it felt so _good_.

 

“Well,” they started, and he almost moaned aloud at the continuation of their voice, “could you tell him that the classmate he gave his number to last week needs notes for Sander’s chem class?”

 

Oh shit, he couldn’t do that for obvious reasons. He opened his mouth,

 

But he was interrupted, “Actually, forget it, I’ll call back later.”

 

FUCK! He couldn’t let them leave, he wanted to hear them _more_. _Needed_ to hear them. By this point Sans was full out pumping his shaft, his inhibitions completely gone. He just, he just _needed more._

 

“w-wait, sweetheart, hold mmmghh, on.”, his hips jerked when the edge of one of his joints caught on the head on his arousal.

 

“Yeah? What do you want?”

 

And with that line, Sans’ sex-muddled mind went crazy.

 

He wanted _them_. He wanted to taste them on his tongue, feel them squirming under him from pure, adulterated pleasure. He wanted to leave scratches, bites, on their skin. Watch the marks grow red, hear them moan because they enjoyed everything that he gave them. He wanted to dig his phalanges into their hips as he thrusted into their sopping heat, listen to the sound of their connection, the sound of them hoarsely screaming his name. He wanted to pin them to his bed, cover them in evidence that they were _his._ _HIS_ human.

 

And he had to make sure that that fantasy became a reality, otherwise he’d go insane.

 

“uhh, i, uh, i’m actually in your class. i could give you-“, he groaned thinking about what he could give them. _I’d give you my fat co-_

 

 “i could give you _notes.”_ Sans quickly stopped that line of thinking before it became obvious what he was doing, though he was surprised they didn’t know already – he could barely contain himself.

 

There was a pause, “Um, are you okay?”

He faltered in his strokes,

 

“y-yeah! i’m good, great, sansta-fantastic!” Fuck, he almost made a pun they wouldn’t get. Those were the worst.

 

“Okay, well, can you send me pictures of your notes?”

 

Sans was so relieved that he didn’t process the human’s words at first, sighing out a “yeah…” in response to their question. He could faintly make out their breathing on the other end of the line, focusing on that while he thrusted into his hand. The danger of being caught by the object of his lust making the experience that much more arousing.

 

“Hello?”, he didn’t realise how long the silence stretched on for.

 

“u-uh! yeah, sweetheart, i’d rather- i’d rather not take so many pictures on my phone. we can meet up maybe later today?”

 

He was reaching his end already, his hand covered in pre-cum (monsters tended to produce a lot of cum in general). Sans was impressed that his speech wasn’t all broken up by how flustered he was, though he generally wasn’t one to trip over his words. He pushed his forehead into the bed below him, attempting to sate his need to grip something in his desperation.

 

“Yeah, sure, when are you good?” Ugh, they sounded so beautiful, so perfect.

 

“i’ll be good when you’re filled with my filthy cum, my name leaving your fuckin’ lips over and over.”

 

“What?” Shit.

 

“i said, uh, t-that i can’t name a time right now today so, let’s trade numbers and i’ll text you the details!”, he barely stuttered, that was a win in his book.

 

“Sure cool”

 

“i’ll text you, name’s sans.” Almost there…

 

“Sans… great! See you later Sans!”

 

Oh shit, his name sounded so delicious coming from them. He wanted to hear them say it again, and again, _and again_. He wanted to hear them cry it when he made them cum with his tongue.

 

He was cumming.

 

“i-i- uh yeah!”

And then he hung up as he had the most intense orgasm of his life, thrusting frantically into his palm. He growled out, sockets screwed shut. His body was on fire, marrow burning, boiling with his completion.

 

When his peak climbed down, he lazily thrusted to a full stop.

 

Sans chuckled, looked like he had a date later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not ashamed to say i laughed during a lot of this because it's just ridiculous.


End file.
